Mr. Grapefruit
Mr. Grapefruit is an old man who lives in the century-past Kamiki Village, during the era of Nagi. He was the village elder during that time, and was succeeded by Mr. Orange in the present. Like the other villagers, Mr. Grapefruit loathed and feared the dreaded Orochi, who had been terrorizing the village for one hundred years. He wants nothing more than to have Orochi's curse be lifted from the village, and so tends to Konohana everyday in hopes that it will drive away Orochi and his minions. Mr. Grapefruit bears many similarities to his present counterpart, Mr. Orange. He wears tan clothes with a brown necklace. Unlike Mr. Orange, who is bald, Mr. Grapefruit has hair that is tied up into two buns, similar to Mushi. Finally, he carries a grapefruit on his head (hence his name) rather than an orange. History ''Ōkami When Amaterasu and Issun traveled into the past via the Spirit Gate, they found Mr. Grapefruit praying at the sacred deck in Kamiki Village, the same spot Mr. Orange would perform the Konohana Shuffle one hundred years later. Mr. Grapefruit responded coldly to the duo when they inquired what was going on around the village, and accused Amaterasu of being Orochi's familiar, due to her similar appearance to Shiranui. Later, Mr. Grapefruit pleaded with Nagi to come out of his house, since "Shiranui" was again prowling the village, "seeking to round up the next sacrifice" for Orochi. His efforts were in vain, since Amaterasu and Issun knocked out Nagi in a fight. Suddenly, Orochi had appeared and shot his accursed arrow into the house of Nami, exactly how it happened in the legend. Mr. Grapefruit, agreeing with Nami in that it was far too dangerous to remain outside, hid with his wife in his home. When the real Shiranui was gravely wounded, Nagi took him back to Kamiki, where Mr. Grapefruit gently stroke the wolf's head, to which he let out a coarse, and pitiful bark. Mr. Grapefruit, along with the rest of the village, were the only ones who witnessed Shiranui's passing. Ōkamiden Mr. Grapefruit was the first person Chibiterasu and Kurow met when they followed Akuro through his time gate to the distant past. He initially thought that Chibiterasu was one of Shiranui's grandchildren, though he dismissed that claim when Kurow told him it was ridiculous. Mr. Grapefruit declared that the village and the grounds it sat on were cursed, and humbly strolled away to return to tending Konahana. When Shiranui perishes in front of his grandson's eyes, Mr. Grapefruit considered the event to be a tragedy, and realized that Shiranui was actually Amaterasu. At the suggestion of Ishaku, he agreed to honor Shiranui by erecting a shrine dedicated to the god. Trivia *In ''Ōkamiden, Mr. Grapefruit's name is shortened to "Mr. Fruit". **Likewise, his wife's name is shortened to "Mrs. Fruit". *In Ōkami, if Amaterasu enters Mr. Grapefruit's house after Orochi marks the house of Nami for her to be sacrificed, he will attempt to attack her while Mrs. Grapefruit flees. *Although Mr. Grapefruit and his wife are based around their signature fruit, Power Slashing the fruit on their roof will still yield Kamiki Oranges. Category:Characters in Ōkami Category:Characters in Ōkamiden